


There have been some things revealed that need explaining. (Like the fact you are actually undead?)

by greensparrow29



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Animal Abuse, Backstory, Dungeons & Dragons Character Backstory, Necromancy, Other, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensparrow29/pseuds/greensparrow29
Summary: This is a little something I wrote as backstory for my dungeons and dragons character, Morgana Renir, a Golric (Goliath/Orc) Ranger, who I have been playing in my current campaign. Other characters are referenced in this story, as it is mostly dialogue as if Morgana was telling this story to her group, and are named, but aren't the main part of this story.I hope you enjoy!
Kudos: 1





	There have been some things revealed that need explaining. (Like the fact you are actually undead?)

My life hasn't been... excessively hard, but there have been some things revealed recently, that need explaining.

(**Delophe:** Like the fact you are actually undead?)

Like the fact I am undead, thank you, Delophe. So, as you all know, my name is Morgana Aednat Renir, first of seven born to Lux and Clay Renir. I am from the town of Sunwall and I had a happy childhood. Me and my two younger sisters, Melania and Perry, were the closest. Our parents adored us and were willing to give us any of the education we wanted, whether from them or through tutors.

When I turned 11, I was given the option to pick something to study; I picked archery and hunting, something that surprised them. What they didn't know, was that I'd been sneaking off to the forest for years and was fascinated by nature and the animals I found. They asked, "well, would you like to try learning the druid arts?"... and the idea made me happy. But even I could see in their eyes that they knew something was wrong with that idea.

When I was a child, my magical ability was apparent and then one day, I was out in the forest. I met... a mysterious humanoid creature. They said to me, go get me that bird over there, I will give you a reward. So I did and I was able to catch it using some birdseed. The creature seemed angry and disappointed. 

"Why did you not kill it?" said the creature.

"There was no point to it, so I did not."

"Cursed child, you do not disobey your elders," they said, taking the bird. And snapping its neck.

I was horrified and lunged for the bird. I was able to snatch the bird before it hit the ground and as I touched it, something happened. A warm light started to emanate from me to the bird and suddenly, there was a flash of bright light. The bird fluttered and flew up back into the air, away and away.

Standing there shocked, I turned to the creature, who was as surprised as I was. They scowled and said:

"You are not deserving of that magic, child. Nor is anyone else. Only nature should have power over the dead and for that, you will be punished."

I woke up on the forest floor, staring up at the stars. A distant shout came from far away:

"Morgana! Morgana!"

Slowly getting to my feet, I looked around; something was wrong, something was very wrong. The shout of the voice I recognised as one of my fathers, got closer and all I could do was run towards it, tears streaming down my face. I hit muscle quickly enough.

My father held me close and I could see tears in his eyes as well. He laughed and said, "Let's get you home, Moggy."

I lost my magic that day; a price for my kindness. A price for my want to help. I cursed that creature until it became something of a nightmare. My magic was something I adored, something I cherished, as I had been taught. But it was gone. 

I said to my parents "No, I want to learn archery and hunting." So I did. I had a tutor for a few years, but I soon surpassed them. By the time I was 14, I could shoot as well as I can now. 

When my sisters were given the option of what path to go, they both chose formal magic education. They put in their applications to a prestigious school and I congratulated them when they got accepted. Perry decided to go for sorcery, building on the powers she already gained as a tiefling.

(**Toven:** A tiefling?)

That's an entirely other story, but long story short, Perry was found and adopted around the time of Melania's birth. Hence the M name theme stopping. Melania however, decided to go for wizardry, her smarts having surpassed our parents long ago. I focused on my own stuff and wished them luck. By then, three of my other siblings had been born, Tabbi, Remus and Raven, three amazing and beautiful children that took most of my parents attention.

I became... well to put it bluntly, severely depressed. I shot arrows at fricking everything and rode my horse across the forest and hung out with my cat. Ya know, usual teenage angst, right? Nah, I was like, badly depressed and I didn't even really know... why. Yeah, my magic was gone, but only one of my dads was a magic user, I wasn't that different. But it still hurt, seeing my little siblings grow up and be magical and awesome, while I had nothing.

By the time I was 17, I was already planning my demise; a final fuck you to my magical siblings and my stupid parents. I was bitter and scared and tired and angry, but I went through with it.

What I, of course, did not expect was my little sister BEING A FUCKING NECROMANCER. I'm fine, just, this was a shock at the time and I'm still processing it years later. Melania was the one who found me and she panicked. I guess seeing your older sister hanging from a tree isn't exactly the best thing ever, eh?

One of her teachers was this weird kinda powerful wizard dude, and he had taken Melania under his care and taught her a bunch of very illegal stuff. Basically, she was kinda crazy powerful herself, even when she was young. She brought me back, but of course, it wasn't perfect. Being undead is fricking weird.

(**Raziya**: Tell me about it, I'm a literal mummy, Morgana, you look normal!)

How that is, I have no idea, Raz. It's interesting really, how did she manage to do it? I don't know, all I remember was a rush of anger and resent pouring out of me once I woke up. I decided to just run away in disgust, shouting to her to just fuck off and leave me be. She left.

I don't think I'll ever forget the look of complete blankness on her face. Not a tear, not a sneer, just indifference. That's when I knew something was wrong, really wrong with her. 

I have no idea what she told our family; at the time, I didn't care. I looked after myself, travelled, did odd jobs and tried to forget. I couldn't bring myself to try again. 

How can I now do some of the stuff you have seen me do now? No idea, maybe my death helped me in that sense, but I do not know. It is a lot to think about and I'd rather answers just come and find me, not the other way round.

Finding you all was probably the best thing that could have happened to me and I thank you for that. I'm sorry I've been kinda secretive and distant, I just didn't want any of you to judge me or see me different. Life has been... good, recently. That may change, but, I'm glad I met you all, for better or worse.


End file.
